


Well Rounded

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, Dom Ryan Ross, Feedism, M/M, Post split, Ryden Smut, Sub Brendon Urie, Teasing, Twitch - Freeform, Twitch Streaming, Weight Gain, do not read this if you know me personally LOL bye, fat brendon, feedee!brendon, feeder!ryan, feederism kink, handjob, married, take this as a joke or serious, this is a joke (I think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brendon’s a Twitch streamer who loves to eat.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Well Rounded

**Author's Note:**

> I am. So sorry. You can take this as a joke or take it serious- my friends and I just find this all really strange and somewhat fascinating? I don’t actually have this kink though. If this weirds you out I highly suggest you don’t read, lol. It gets weird. I just think it’s kinda cute. But if you just want a good laugh, read right ahead. It’s pretty much a crack fic.

“Hey, Fatstacks, thanks for the bits!”

“Thanks for the bits, BustHisBelt- and yes, chocolate croissants are my favorite.”

“ChubbyChaser, love the user, thanks for the bits!”

Brendon was totally exhausted. He’d been spending the last three or so hours live-streaming on Twitch. He did it almost every day, considering it was his main source of income. Ryan, his husband, worked all day in some office, so Brendon had to contribute financially somehow. And he thinks his job is possibly the best job in the world, after all. 

Every morning, Brendon uses UberEats to order a fuckton of food for the day. Usually a few thick-crusted pizzas with extra cheese, a dozen or two of glazed donuts, a few large fries from McDonalds (of course with a variety of sauces), and always, ALWAYS a jug of soda. It’s a necessity to flush down all of the food.

And then, for at least three hours each day, Brendon live-streams himself eating his life away on Twitch. Sometimes accompanied by Fortnite, sometimes accompanied by music. People loved to see Brendon gain weight. Some may think it’s weird, but Brendon loves it. Being able to see himself grow every day was something he absolutely LIVED for. His husband did too. 

And, well, everyone knows that Brendon is lazy. He loves the feeling of knowing that anyone who looks at him would think, ‘Wow, that guy really likes to sit on his ass and eat all day, huh?’ Because if so- they would totally be correct.

Brendon was currently lounging in his gaming chair, the one in which he had to make Ryan remove the armrests from, because Brendon couldn’t exactly fit in it anymore. He used to fit just fine in it about a year ago. But hey, things have changed. Thankfully. He NEVER wants to be skinny again. Where’s the freedom in that? 

He had a glazed donut wedged onto his finger -the last one of the box- and he teasingly licked it as he looked into the camera, laughing a little. He’s already made it through all of his fries and sweets, and one box of pizza, but he still had one more left. He was planning on saving that one for Ryan later. No- not for Ryan to eat. For Ryan to feed to him! The viewers loved that. It always got Brendon extra donations, too. 

He squinted his eyes to read a certain message from a donor who had sent a hefty about of money his way. “StuffThatGut says, ‘Eat it in one bite and I’ll donate extra.’ Well, is that a challenge?” he teased, with a smirk. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Brendon tried to straighten himself up a little in preparation, but that didn’t exactly work. The tight shirt he was wearing was halfway up his stomach by now, considering it wasn’t his size in the first place, and he was super bloated right now. But, his viewers loved it, so he couldn’t complain. 

He took a deep breath, before opening his mouth wide, stuffing the entire donut into his mouth, slowly but surely. He made a few strangled sounds here and then, but he got it inside, and he started to chew it. Just as he was doing that, he heard the door to his studio swing open. 

Ryan, his husband, stood there with a smile on his face, his dress shirt being tucked in, and his wavy hair falling just beneath his ear. “Woah,” he breathed, laughing a little upon seeing his husband with an entire donut stuffed into his mouth.

Brendon turned a bit red, looking at Ryan like a deer in the headlights, undeniably embarrassed. Not that it bothered him, because embarrassment was like, one of his favorite things. He was able to chew it down, of course while Ryan had kissed his temple, which somehow encouraged him to swallow the donut down a bit faster. 

If you were to see the married couple in person, you’d probably be a bit stunned. Ryan weighed in at a measly 120 pounds, while Brendon weighed in at an impressively greedy 312. More than double the weight of his husband. And honestly, he thought it was hot. Ryan did too. The looks they got in public just reminded him how much of a hungry pig he was. It was almost exciting how much attention he got.

“I’m guessing you saved this for me?” he said, seeing the extra box of pizza, that was surprisingly untouched. Ryan took out a slice, watching some of the grease drip off of it, before holding it to Brendon’s lips, feeding him a bite. “You eat so well, you know that? Well, of course you do. Anyone would be able to tell,” he said, grinning as he rested a hand on his husband’s stomach. 

Brendon couldn’t help but smile, enjoying all of the attention his husband gave him. Ryan ended up feeding him two or three slices in front of the camera, before they finally shut it off. Ryan wanted some feeding time with his spouse in private, after all.

“How was work?” Brendon finally asked, now that they were alone. Ryan shushed him by shoving another slice in his mouth, watching as his husband’s mouth practically gravitated to it, easily taking another bite, as if he hadn’t just eaten several pounds of food in the last three hours. “It was fine. I watched some of your stream during my break. I can’t believe someone paid you to do ten jumping jacks- and you actually did it.”

Brendon blushed at the memory of it. “It hurt. I had to compensate for the calorie loss with an extra handful of fries,” he said, putting a hand over his heart, as if it were an utterly sad story. 

Ryan put a hand on his husband’s nonexistent jaw, squeezing it a little as he grinned. “We’ll make sure we make up for that calorie loss -times ten- tonight. I bought another Halloween candy pack for you,” he said, sweetly, thinking of how he fed Brendon a few before bedtime. Calories sit better inside of you at nighttime, after all.

Brendon got excited over this, obviously, as he smiled from ear to ear, his eye doing that little squinty thing. No matter how chubby his face gets, he’ll always have that cute little squinty eye. Ryan went absolutely ga-ga over it. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, you know? Been wondering what you’ve been eating, without me there to feed you,” Ryan said, pouting. Suddenly, in a swift movement, he wrapped a leg over Brendon, straddling his large spouse. Brendon was extremely comfortable to straddle- like a beanbag chair. And it’s not like he was going to get up from this damn chair anyways. He’d usually need Ryan’s help for that.

“Fuck, Ryan. You’re making me hungry again,” Brendon replied, unable to resist the grin on his lips. That’s when Ryan reached for another thick-crusted, double cheese pizza from the box, stuffing some into Brendon’s mouth, slowly rocking his hips back and forth against Brendon’s wide thighs.

“I can’t even believe you’re still mobile. I mean, not for long, I’m sure. Not at the rate you’re eating.”

He stuffed another bite into Brendon’s mouth. 

“It must be so tiring, sitting on your ass and stuffing your face all day. You’ve been burning too many calories by moving your arms so much. I just NEED to be here to help you.”

He stuffed another bite into Brendon’s mouth.

“I remember when you were skinny. Fit, healthy- even had some muscle on you. Now you’re a lazy fuck who eats all day. You’ve really let yourself go.”

He stuffed another bite into Brendon’s mouth.

That’s when Ryan felt Brendon’s hard cock poking his thigh through Brendon’s sweatpants. The same pair that Ryan had to cut the waistband of. It just couldn’t fit Brendon’s hips anymore. His boy was growing more and more with every week.

“Aw, did my teasing get you excited?” he asked, with a grin. Just as Brendon opened his mouth to answer, Ryan stuffed another bite of the pizza into Brendon’s mouth, now up to the crust. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Please,” Brendon squeaked.

“Then you’ll have to keep eating for me.”

Brendon’s stomach really hurt right now. He was completely bloated, his too-small shirt allowing his bloated belly to pour into his lap. And as much as his stomach hurts, he needed Ryan to touch him. Like, now. 

“Okay- fine, please, just- touch me.”

Ryan grinned when he got the approval -not that he cared for it anyways- and he grabbed another slice, folding it in half so that Brendon could eat it twice as fast. 

He stuffed a bite into Brendon’s mouth as he used his other hand to reach into his sweatpants, his long fingers wrapping around his cock.

Brendon moaned, having stopped his eating for a moment, which caused Ryan to push it into his mouth. “You stop, then I stop,” he said, sternly, his fingers now just sitting still around Brendon’s cock.

Brendon groaned a bit, overly full, but he obeyed. He took another bite, which caused Ryan to start to move his fingers again, the long digits moving up and down his cock in a steady rhythm.

Brendon made a muffled moan as he took another bite, not wanting to stop, considering he wanted Ryan to keep moving his hand. It quickly got intense- Brendon was eating the slice at lightening speed, Ryan stuffing it into his mouth accordingly as his hand moved faster along his cock.

By time Brendon had made it to the crust -which didn’t take very long- he came with a loud moan, hips bucking up. Ryan kept himself straddling Brendon, hands resting on his spouse’s stomach as he pressed kisses all over his long-gone jaw. Otherwise known as the area where Brendon used to have a clean cut line, but now just has a soft glob of fat.

Brendon panted when he was done, but his open mouth had just gave Ryan the permission to stuff the rest of the crust in his mouth, with a smile. “I’m so proud,” he cooed, which caused Brendon to smile and swoon. That was totally worth it. 

“Now c’mon, B, let’s go order dinner. Popeyes or KFC?”


End file.
